What Did I Do Now?
by VampyrycPineapple
Summary: We all know the cliche of Percy and interchangeable others going back in time to read the Percy Jackson books with the Olympians of the past, but what if the the books and note from the author get lost in transit between times? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter mainly focuses on the Greeks so don't bother telling me about the lack of Romans, which by the way, totally weren't planned, in fact it was just going to be children of the Big Three, but I kept wanting more people so you receive a story with a bunch of vaguely useless extras. **

**PAIRINGS: All cannon (no Thailco) Travis/Katie, Connor/Lou Ellen, Percabeth, mayne more later.**

**And my quote from my friends, theme: Ice packs:**

***About the weird strips of like five ones that you're supposed to wrap around your water bottle***

"**When I was little I used to eat these…"**

"**WHAT?"**

"**Yeah, I thought it was salad dressing and poured it on everything, it was good on potato chips…"**

"**You ate the blue stuff inside the ice packs."**

"**Actually I had one that was pink once, that's how I know that if you twist them hard enough they explode."**

"**Why are you laughing? I was just eating the baby popsicles."**

**-My friend Jane, Me, Danielle, and Madison.**

~``''``''~``''``''~

The Gods and Goddesses of Olympus and Hades were all on their last shred of patience. Their Winter Solstice meeting had received so many requests to go over and argue whether or not to give a go to. Later after the main incident the currently bored Goddesses and Gods would unanimously agree to never let any God or Goddesses say the words 'I'm bored' ever again.

"I'm bored."

CRASH!

Eleven immortals glared at Apollo accusingly, Hermes stared at the real source of the clamor, a group of teens, who were presumably demigods considering their present location. The teens were spread out on the floor of the room taking up a good half of the massive room appeared unconscious. When the others realized why Hermes wasn't helping them gang up on Apollo and looked at the ground, they joined him in gaping in shock.

Zeus glowered at the unexpected intruders and spoke, "Who are you? How did you get here? And what is your purpose on Olympus?" The rather pompous voice only succeeded in making one of the boys stir.

Green eyes blinked open, "What did I do this time?" His question did nothing to reassure the deities hopes that Olympus was secure and only served to confuse them more. This mere boy knows what our sacred meeting place looks like, to the point that he recognized the ceiling? Let's smite him!

Their thought process was interrupted by the boy nudging the blonde girl next to him, "Hey Annabeth, please wake up." And noticing that she wasn't reacting other then telling a `Percy` to let her continue sleeping, the boy grimaced and said in a singsongy voice, "Annabeth, guess what? There's a big, hairy spider on your leg." That seemed to have broken through her reverie as `Annabeth` sat up screaming.

Clutching her heart she hit the boy on the back of his head, "You are such a Seaweed Brain. What possessed you to think that it would end well for you if you decided to wake me up that way? And why are we on Olympus?"

"To be honest I woke up to everyone unconscious and I figured that it would be my safest bet to get you up first." The boy grinned at her.

The blonde smiled and opened up her mouth but was cut off by Aphrodite going "Awwwwww, you two are so cute!"

That momentarily made the couple pause and after a whispered conversation the girl spoke up, "Do the words `Battle of Manhattan` mean anything to you?" Seeing the confused faces she asked again, "Does the `Battle of the Labyrinth` ring any bells?"

"The Frisco incident? The Golden Fleece?" The boy's tone had taken up a slightly panicked note, but only perplexed expressions answered him, sighing he persisted. "You know what? You thirteen should just let us wake up the others. We'll continue this afterwards." Receiving Athena's nod the pair surveyed the room's occupants more closely, "I'll take Nico, Jason, Hazel and Pinecone Face, and you get everyone else."

"Let's do this."

~``''``''~``''``''~

After Zeus called a break ("I can't concentrate on the meeting with demigods watching, it's insulting."

"Don't be stupid, you wanted a break just as much as the rest of us."

"…Shut up Ares.")

Some of the Gods and Goddesses decided to stick around for the fun (Hermes, Ares and Apollo), to see if they could get any extra information out of them (Poseidon, Hera, Zeus, and Hades), make sure that they didn't cause any more trouble (Athena), look out for the couples (Aphrodite), and shove cereal down their throats (Demeter). Artemis went to go find the Hunters after receiving permission to have them attend the remainder of the session and Dionysius left to find some wine.

~``''``''~``''``''~

After watching the `Percy` guy get punched in the nose by a younger boy dressed in all black Apollo decided it would be a much safer to look for any of his own children than point and laugh (seriously, why did a twelve-year-old have such killer instincts?). After escaping the creepy boy holding a decapitated stuffed parrot, he bumped into a redheaded girl, literally, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

She looked at him and snorted, "Sure." You know she kind of felt like his children, only he sensed that she was a mortal, in fact she felt like his Oracles did…

"What are you?"

She snorted again, "Manners much?" and then green mist came out of her mouth, "I am the Oracle of Delphi, priestess of Phoebus Apollo." She snapped out of her trance, "What did I just say?"

He gawked at her. "Seriously, what did I say?" More gawking, she sighed, "I'm just going to leave now…feel free to stay here and not follow me." Even more gawking, "Bye now!"

Apollo was still looking at the area she had previously occupied when what she had said fully registered in his mind, "Hey! Wait for me! I want answers!" Funnily enough people were laughing in his general direction, and Apollo's last though before chasing after the girls was, `I've got to find out what was so funny.`

~``''``''~``''```''~

While Apollo was pursuing his future Oracle, Poseidon was trying to figure out why exactly he was so familiar. He figured his best bet was to be frank, "You seem really familiar, have I met you before?"

The girl with the silver circlet thingy that the green-eyed boy woke up (he needed to find out their names soon this was going to get confusing fast) snickered, and said apologetically, "I'm sorry but we can't tell you, Annabeth will kill us, and Kelp For Brain's girlfriend has a lot of potential to be scary."

Suddenly a pair of nearly identical brothers with a brown-haired girl and a blonde girl following them popped up, "Hello, hide us." They held the boy who had gotten punched on the face in front of them like a shield, "Hey, Katie, Lou Ellen, please don't give us away."

The girls giggled, and the blond replied "Please, that was just as entertaining as when Lord Apollo bumped into Rachel." That sent the four into laughter again.

The recently awakened boy in all black asked them a question, "What did you do?" The boys looked at each other and said in unison,

"You don't want to know."

~``''``''~``''``''~

Zoë watched the proceedings with mild disinterest when a black-haired girl and blonde boy with matching blue eyes approached her, the girl was wearing the exact same circlet as she was, and Zoë was faced with the sudden proof that she wasn't going to around to protect Lady Artemis forever. The boy stopped a respectful distance away and Zoë nodded at him, someone actually knew how to approach a Hunter of Artemis, the girl walked closer, "I've always wanted one last chance to talk to you Zoë; I just never expected it to happen."

"Do you keep My Lady safe?"

She smiled, "Yes, I keep Our Lady protected as she will allow."

Zoë approved of her successor (apart from for the whole hanging out with boys thing, but there's probably a good reason for that).

~``''``''~``''``''~

About an hour later Zeus sat back down on his throne, "I call this meeting back to order." Percy glanced around at what was happening, `more like he's calling this chaos to order,` Annabeth had disoriented Athena by revealing the Daedalus was dead in their time to get the date out of her, and (of course) according to their calendar he was only _seven_.

He was seven and at private school in the Bronx, Hazel was currently in the Fields of Adphodel, Annabeth was seven and at Camp, Jason was six _and_ on the other side of the country with a bunch of people that probably wouldn't give him up very easily, Nico and_ Bianca _were in the Lotus Casino, and Thalia was a tree. His life was soooo messed up.

And considering the sheer amount of demigods involved (seriously, he goes missing for nine months and Camp has a new army) this wasn't going to end well for anyone involved.


	2. Chapter 2

**A filler chapter, setting the scene for the next couple ones plus Rachel pretending to be a babysitter to liberate her younger self and Piper showing Apollo how rich girls sneak out of the house. Next will be getting Jason, finding Nico and Bianca, picking up Percy and his mom, and Clarisse attempting to convince the Gods/Goddesses the Conner and Travis would need a guard stationed on them when their past selves got there. **

**This takes place after the SoN but they have Nico with them.**

**Quote of the chapter:**

"**There are time in which I feel as if I should regret ever talking to you people."**

**-Me**

~``''``''~``''``''~

Athena took the floor, "Let's start with introductions, I presume that you already know who we are," various nods, "So than who are you? And considering how many of you there are can you just group together by godly parent, we can move on from there."

Nico shrugged and went off to drag Hazel from other members of the Fifth Cohort, and after failing to get her away from her friends he stood next to her looking around for Percy. He was (obviously) standing next the group of Athena kids and talking to Annabeth who was, from what he could hear, was catching him up on recent events on the Greek side of things.

"Now then, if there are any children of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades, please step forward."

Hazel glanced at him, she appeared anxious, "Come on." The pair walked up and fell in line with Percy, Jason, and Thalia. The three Gods seemed shocked that they had so many living children because the only ones that they knew about were either too young (Poseidon and Zeus), in the Lotus Casino (Hades), or a tree (Zeus).

"Umm, Athena, since when have we had children their age?" Thanks Dad, way to deny my existence.

"Since about ten years in the future."

The all of the Gods/Goddesses stared at Annabeth, "Ten years in the future?" voiced Artemis, "Brother, is there something that you have forgotten to tell us?"

Apollo seemed to be nervous about something, odd. "Well Sis, you know I have issues foretelling something that has something to do with a Great Prophecy." That didn't seem to calm the others down much. "Hey, which one of you got saddled with it?"

"I did."

The Percy stepped forwards again. Hermes asked, "And you are?"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"What?"

~``''``''~``''``''~

After calming down the Gods when they learned their parentage, ("I still don't think its fair, both of you get two children and I get one.

"Your son is invincible!"

"It was your son's idea!"

"So? Zeus here has two children with the same Mother but with both of his forms!") Katie brought up a point, "What about our past selves?" This, of course, required another three hours to compromise on a decision that satisfied everyone.

It was settled on rounding up all the campers at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, Nico, Percy, Bianca and anyone else important towards the continued survival of the human race. Percy said that they should wait until tomorrow to get the other him because at that point in time he was accidently dropping his class into the shark tank (which caused many laughs and incredulous stares). So Percy and Hazel were to help break Bianca and Nico out of the Lotus Casino's spell and bring them to Olympus. Not to mention that since Percy was able to break himself out of it, he was a prime volunteer for the job.

She was going to Camp Half-Blood to round up the demigods there; Jason and Thalia were heading to Camp Jupiter to grab the younger Jason and anyone willing to go on a field trip to Olympus. Will Solstice left to go reserve the top three floors of the Plaza Hotel for everyone, Lou Ellen, Travis, Katie and Connor were in charge of rounding up any miscellaneous demigods across the country, and Clarisse was making sure that monsters were going to leave them all alone ("Who dares cross Clarisse the Drakon Slayer?"

"So you're saying that she single-handedly killed a Drakon?"

"Yeah."

"I can so believe that.").

They had a pretty good team; Zeus just wondered when it was going to go wrong.

~``''``''~``''``''~

Piper doubted Rachel's sanity, again. It didn't have anything to do with the spirit inside of Rachel, this time, but pretending to be a babysitter? That was beyond anything that she had done before, persuading a car dealership to give her a car didn't potentially endanger any little kids, well, okay, but none as important to the future as Rachel was. And _somehow _she had managed to get Apollo in on it; Piper wouldn't be surprised if the younger Rachel ran off, screaming about crazies. Although knowing Rachel, she would probably be excited and go off running to meet them.

So the God, the demigod and the Oracle of Delphi walked up the mansion (there's a joke in there somewhere, there has to be, no sane mortal would say that) and rung the doorbell, without running away like any self-respecting Hermes kid would. So when the maid opened the door and saw the ridiculous clothing that Rachel insisted they wear, she let them right in.

Piper resisted the urge the scratch at the back of her dress when she sat down on the leather couch in the first sitting room they were lead to. When they finished their rather longwinded speech to the maid ("We run something like a Camp for kids, only it's just for a few days."

"But only for the best of children."

"I still don't think that I should get Mr. Dare."

"Fine, we have to be going soon anyways, Mr. Mclean is going to be dropping off her daughter soon, and we don't want to miss that."

"Mclean? As in Tristan Mclean?"

"Yes, does that mean anything to you?"

"I'm going to go get Mr. Dare; you three just stay right there."), and she left to get Rachel's father, Piper finally began to breath more freely.

"I can't believe that actually worked."

Piper smiled, "Yeah that may have been my Charmspeaking abilities."

"You can Charmspeak? And why did you bring up the movie star? How are we supposed to get his daughter?" Apollo gave the impression of being bewildered.

Rachel giggled, "Yes, Piper can Charmspeak, she's one of the more powerful ones I've ever met. And Piper probably brought up Mr. Mclean because after this we are going to be getting Piper's younger self."

"Okay, I'll bite but how?"

"The same way all unhappy rich girls do, out the fire escape." Piper said matter-of-factly.

Before Apollo could comment on that, Mr. Dare walked into the room. "I understand that you are applying to take my daughter to a camp you three run."

"Well, she won't be the only girl with a rich father; we are going to go pick up Mr. Mclean's daughter right after this so she'll have a friend to play with." Rachel added.

"Mclean the movie star?"

Piper sighed, "Yes."

Mr. Dare seemed to be buying the story, "What are you going to do?"

"We have a special backstage tour of the Empire State building planned, a trip to Long Island and we have a about 20 suites reserved at the Plaza Hotel for the next couple of nights." Apollo answered.

Mr. Dare considered, "Well, Rachel has wanted to get out for the past week, and this sounds like a quality program, if you can wait for an hour Rachel will be all packed."

Rachel beamed, "Sounds wonderful."

An hour of mild arguing later they packed a slightly confused younger Rachel into the Sun car and one very rushed explanation that the Greek Gods exist and all Greek myths are true (so I'm not crazy?) they were in the sky heading for LA.

Piper pointed her old apartment building to Apollo, "There should be a parking garage over there, and we can just walk over to the building."

Reaching for the fire escape's ladder Piper said "Okay, the third stories second rung is creaky along with the one on the thirteenth floor." And Piper began climbing, she was followed by Rachel the younger and Rachel the older. Apollo just appeared on the top.

Piper knocked on the window, and when a younger version of her peered through the window and saw a girl that looked like she would in a few years, two redheaded girls with green eyes and a blonde guy standing on her fire escape, she let them in.

Apollo looked around incredulously, "You seriously weren't kidding about the whole rich girls on the fire escape thing."

"Why would she?" Rachel the elder defended.

Rachel the younger was explaining the main idea of the mess to Piper the younger. ("So the girl over there that looks like you is you, only in a few years."

"But how?") Then Piper's dad walked in.

"What's going on here?"

Piper the younger glanced at Rachel the younger, Rachel the younger stared at Rachel the older, Rachel the elder was glaring at Apollo who glared right back at Rachel the older. Piper the older was the one who greeted her father, "Hi, Dad."

The face is one that he would constantly try to replicate when told to act astonished. "What?"

Piper the elder sighed, "Hi, Rachel and I are from about ten years in the future, we still don't know how, but it probably has something to do with the Greek or Roman mythologies."

"Hey, those are all true, thanks." Rachel the older whacked him on the head, "Sheesh woman, stop hitting me" The younger girls giggled.

"That is Apollo the God of the Sun. Apollo Dad, Dad Apollo." Tristan Mclean made a whimpering sound. "Anyways, we want to borrow my past self for a meeting on Olympus, but she will be staying at the Plaza Hotel. It's probably only for a few days." More whimpers. "Hey me?" Piper the younger looked up, "Start packing, will you?" Piper the younger nodded and pulled out a suitcase from under her bed.

Another hour and long monologue later a very overwhelmed movie star sat down on his daughter's bed as the Greek God of the Sun pulled up a flying convertible that had barely enough room for all five of them flew off towards New York.


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting Jason, finding Nico and Bianca, picking up Percy and his mom, and Clarisse convincing the Olympians that Travis and Connor need a guard. Sorry about the lack of past demigods, I'm just having a hard time getting them IC, so if anyone wants to beta…**

**I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA!**

**And I'm really sorry it's so short but the computer I had it written out on, well, died, so I have to rewrite it all but I thought, 'okay, I'll just post this even if it isn't completed yet, its been too long.' So yeah. **

**Besides originally this chapter was going to have them all arriving at the Plaza, but can we just pretend that they all make it there at the end? I promise a _really_ long chapter with how the gods and everyone from the past is dealing with their future counterparts.**

**QUOTE: Theme: Tacos:**

"**Mr. Taylor, we've taken a tally of how much food your daughter has eaten so far and its six tacos and seven popsicles."**

"**MADISON!"**

**~Danielle and Madison's dad at Danielle's sleepover.**

~``''``''~`''``''~

Jason looked over at the familiar landscape; he couldn't believe how peaceful it all looked. Then again it had seen an alarming increase of monsters around the borders when he was taken by Juno. He looked at his sister, she looked amazed.

"I'm still having trouble believing this, I mean two camps for demigods and they've never met up before?" She made a shooing motion with her hand. "Go on Jason, go warm up the Romans about Greeks and bring them out to meet me."

"You're not going inside the boundary?"

"You know that Percy had to go in there, and now he's not invincible anymore. He said that," here Thalia made a face, "_Hera_ told him that the river is a Roman thing so if I cross it I'll lose all my Greek blessings, and I rather enjoy being a Hunter."

Jason nodded, that made some sense, "Fine, I'll go get me and anyone else willing to go on a field trip to the area their told is the most monster infested since the time of the Greeks. I'll be lucky to get out alive."

"Just go already." Thalia shoved him good-naturedly towards the Little Tiber.

"I'm going, I'm going." Jason walked over the bridge near the official entrance to camp. If remembered right he had to head over to the meeting hall, they were probably still debating whether to kill little him or not. After all the Senate knew that he wasn't supposed to exist.

After making his way past Terminus, who took to the suggestion of an assistant badly, he entered the Senate room. Okay, so maybe opening the door halfway though the meeting wasn't the best idea, but what else was he supposed to do? The room was inside one of the most protected building in the whole camp. "Umm, hi everyone?" It came out sounding more like a question then he wanted it to. "Yeah, err, I just need to borrow Jason here for… a couple days, no, umm, how about an indefinite amount of time."

The current leader stared at him like he was insane, "Why should we?"

"Look this is a _very_ long story, but I'm actually Jason from about 10 years in the future, and I'm going to take past me over to Olympus so he can hang out with a couple, okay, a lot of other younger demigods in the same, horribly strange position we are in." Jason explained.

Another senator stood up, "Why should we trust you? You have proven nothing."

Jason sighed and looked at the younger version of himself, "Hey, little me, Thalia came back with me, want to go see her?"

"Thalia is here?"

"Not exactly, she had to wait outside the boundary; she didn't want to lose her gift."

Another senator interrupted them, "Who is this Thalia? And _why_ must she wait outside to preserve her gift?"

"Thalia is my sister." Jason the younger spoke up.

Jason the older elaborated, "She's a Greek demigod, and she had to wait outside because she is the future Lieutenant of the Hunters, and all the Hunters have a Greek gift."

"You consort with _Greeks_?" Yet _another_ senator asked, "And you expect us to willing work with you?"

Jason the elder replied calmly, "Yes."

~``''``''~``''``''~

Hazel looked at the entrance to the Lotus Hotel and Casino, it didn't look intimidating at all, but the casino had kept her brother and his sister trapped for 40 years. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Percy step up to the entrance and beckon her and Nico to step inside. "So we just go in, find little Nico and Bianca, and get out, right? That doesn't sound too hard."

Nico shook his head, "Me and Bianca were stuck in there for years and never managed to break out of its spell. This isn't going to easy."

"Well, I managed to break its influence once, so if it gets to you guys I'll just scare you out of it; besides, the spell breaks when you leave the building." Percy reassured them, "Let's go."

The trio entered the casino.

~``''``''~``''``''~

"I'm telling you, they need a guard to make sure they don't do anything unbearably STUPID!"

"They won't do anything idiotic, will they boys?"

Whimpers.

"I still don't think that scaring them will work out, they need a 24/7 guard!"

"Travis and Connor will behave."

"Fine, I give up. Just don't come crying to me when all that's left of your personal rooms is a watermelon!"

~``''``''~``''``''~

After sorting out the Lotus Casino incident part three Percy hailed a cab to take over to his mom's old apartment. Of course, sitting in the back was Annabeth, both older and younger, who both looked a little, singed. "Whoa, what happened to you two?"

"You _really_ don't want to know."

"Oookay, so you two coming with me?"

"Knowing your mom, she's going to want a little proof."

"Question time," little Annabeth sang, "I thought you said help a friend out, isn't this guy a son of Poseidon? How can you two be friends?"

"Answer time," elder Annabeth replied, "We can't really get into detail until the five of us get to the Plaza."

"Five? You said friend, singular, not friend_s_, plural."

Percy butted into the admittedly amusing conversation between the same person, "Mom's clear sighted."

"And Sally is a nice person. So it's settled, no more future talk tills the Plaza, 'kay?"

"Fine."

"If I have to."


	4. A cry for help

**Just a note:**

I'm putting this on hiatus unless I can get a beta.

This beta also needs to be prepared to wait.

Because I am rewriting this.

At least this is farther up then my HP fics.

And if no beta replies, I'll need CC.

Lots and lots of CC.

I'll also take any/all plot bunnies you have to offer me.

Because I ran out.

So, help?


End file.
